This disclosure relates generally to an electric vehicle battery and, more particularly, to electrically connecting bus bars to terminals of the electric vehicle battery.
Generally, electric vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electric vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). Electric vehicles are typically equipped with a battery pack containing multiple battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery cells may be charged prior to use, and recharged during drive by a regeneration brake or engine.
Bus bars are often used to electrically connect the battery cells of the battery pack. Securing the bus bars using threaded connections, such as bolts and nuts, is time consuming because of the large number of connections required and the time required to secure a nut to a threaded stud or bolt. Automating the assembly of threaded studs is often difficult due to assembly tolerance stack ups. Further, over-torquing and cross-threading can damage the threaded connections.